


Shifting Hearts

by PrydeOfArlathan



Series: Coria Lavellan's Inquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Shapeshifting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydeOfArlathan/pseuds/PrydeOfArlathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coria Lavellan is learning about a new form of magic - one she had never even considered. Under Solas' guidance, she will discover something about herself. And maybe cause some trouble at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Hearts

She had asked, after all.

It was her own curiosity that led her to this, and her pride that wouldn’t let her quit.

Coria Lavellan was seated in Skyhold’s gardens, back straight, palms on the ground, her eyes closed. For at least the thousandth time, she sighed with exasperation. 

« We can try another time », prudently said Solas.

« No. » she answered immediately. « I will succeed. Just let me concentrate ! »

Solas didn’t told her he had almost never spoken since they came into the gardens. He didn’t want her to exhaust herself, but at the same time, he was very curious to see the results - should she succeed.

Coria didn’t like it when a piece of magic eluded her, so she tried again. Her fingers dug a little into the hard ground as she tried to focus on the sounds and smell of nature around her. Which, of course, was rather difficult in winter. Still, she could hear the creaks of the trees, the smell of pines and of the rare herbs that survived winter. She could feel the cold wind on her cheeks…

Her elven ears twitched in frustration and she opened her eyes. The other elf was in front of her in the same position, claded in several layers of wolf fur, while she was wearing the white fur of an animal that _wasn’t_ a halla or a hart (she had asked her tailor, horrified at the idea). 

« Nope, I can’t do it, Solas ! I even did as you told me, I went into the forest and observed tons of animals.»

The scouts accompanying her had thought she had become crazy when she had suddenly dropped in the snow to be able to observe a white and black owl she had spotted between some branches. The scouts had stayed put, exchanging puzzled looks. 

« Do you want to go back inside ? We could try another time in a more secluded spot. » Solas said with his damned calm and understanding voice.

Coria sighed again.

« No… Just tell me again what I need to do, maybe. »

Solas softly smiled and put a hand on her knee.

« Shapeshifting is a difficult area of magic, vhenan, but you have already mastered far more difficult techniques. I’m sure you can do it. » he added, and they both smiled.

Solas readjusted his position and cleared his throat.

« The more advanced shapeshifters can take as many forms as they want. But some animals are easier to transform into, because they are closer to the mage’s identity. That’s what you must try to find. Feel the world around you like an animal would. Then concentrate your magic on the _inside_ of yourself. You don’t have to think about an animal in particular - only remember the behavior and particularities of the animals you observed. The magic will do the rest for you. » 

This time, it would work. Coria softly exhaled and inhaled several times, taking in all the scents she could. She let her mind drift away, only keeping a small part of her brain functionning consciously, and she activated her magic. « _Change!!!_ », she thought. But nothing happened.

She opened her mouth to tell Solas she was a desperate case, but she only produced a strange howl. Startled, her eyes flew open, and she immediately squinted on the muzzle she could see right in front of her. « _My muzzle_ » she realized.

It took her some time to get accustomed to it, and then she looked at what she could see of herself. Black paws, fur the same color as her hair and also a fluffy tail she didn’t know what to do with.

Solas cocked his head on the side, smiling.

« A fox. How amusing. »

Coria wanted to ask why it was amusing to him, but she had forgotten she couldn’t talk, and she yelped again. Solas laughed.

« Try to step towards me, vhenan. »

Walking with four paws on the ground revealed itself more difficult than what she had anticipated, but she managed to reach Solas nonetheless. She went on his lap, and he stroked the fur under her muzzle. She could get used to that.

« Feel the world around you, now, vhenan. It is sharper. »

Solas was right. Now she could hear things even her elven ears couldn’t. She could tell there were mice in a corner of the garden as well as under the snow - and she had the fleeting thought of hunting them. She could hear Solas’ beating heart even under all the furs. She could hear the voices of people who weren’t even there.

To mark her understanding, she lifted her head and put her cold nose againts his chin. Then, she jumped from his leap and started to clumsily explore the gardens. Solas remained sitten where he was, watching her with curiosity and amusement.

To Coria, everything was new. The perspective, the sounds, the smells. Her _instincts_ , too, she realized. She had to stop herself from jumping in the snow to try catching the mice she could hear underneath. Surely that didn’t befit the Inquisitor. It would be for later, when there would be no witnesses. 

After some time, Coria managed to walk almost normally. The hardest thing, she discovered, was to learn where to put her tail. It was fluffy and more time than once, it made her lose her balance. Finally, she came back to Solas, her ears still listening the damned mice. 

« What do you want to do, now, vhenan ? » the elf asked.

She thought about it for some time, then went to the closest door and yelped at Solas.

« Are you sure ? » he chuckled.

Affirmative yelp.

« Alright, vhenan. »

Solas stood, walked towards her and opened the door. He let her go first, then opened the second door leading to the main hall. Luckily, at this time of day, there were no visiting nobles or ambassadors – only the people living in Skyhold. And they had seen stranger things than a simple fox, so no one really paid her attention.

Proudly, Coria immediately went towards Varric. The dwarf looked up at the strange pair – a laughing elf and a dancing fox – and suddenly, he understood. He lifted an eyebrow at Solas.

« No way. She did it ? Then she wasn’t joking when she told us that she’d try… »

« She dit it, indeed. And brilliantly, if I might add. », Solas answered.

On the ground, Coria was still dancing around their feet – apparently very, very happy of her success.

« And so… she’s a fox ? »

« A small fox, yes. That is not really a surprise, is it ? » chuckled the older elf.

Coria showed her teeth and growled when Solas mentionned that she was small, but that only made him snort.

« Who is a fox ? » asked a voice behind them in a lovely Antivan accent.

Both the elf and the dwarf turned towards Josephine, unsure of how she would react. She had been present when Coria had said she was going to try shapeshifting, but the Ambassador hadn’t seemed very pleased at the idea. Surely she had already imagined nobles and diplomats obliged to face a fox sitting on a throne. And knowing Coria, maybe she would consider the idea.

Josephine was scanning their faces as they smiled sheepishly. She knew that something was wrong.

« Please, gentlemen, tell me what… » Then her gaze fell upon the fox, who was now sitting and looking right at her.

« Is that… _Is that **the Inquisitor** ?_ » Josephine shrieked.

Coria got on her paws and yelped happily. Josephine suddenly looked ready to panick.

« Inquisitor ! You can’t be seen like that ! The fact you’re a mage is already something some of our potential allies find difficult to accept, so you must not… »

Coria changed back into her elven self and put a hand on Josephine’s shoulder.

« Calm down, Josie. I _promise_ I won’t make too much trouble. Now, why don’t you show me who will be visiting us tomorrow ? »

Josephine opened her mouth and then closed it, resigned. Coria was already walking towards the Ambassador’s office. The Antivan was looking at her and mumbled something.

« What did you say, Ruffles ? » prudently asked Varric.

Josephine turned towards them again, her eyes bright and menacing. She pointed her quill at Solas.

« You ! It will be on your head when she starts… parading here as a fox ! I had _told_ you not to teach her that ! » 

« I am sorry, Josephine. I will ensure that she stays reasonable. »

Even Solas knew not to push the Antivan ambassador. Josephine still looked at him angryly, but she didn’t add anything. She stepped down the throne room behind Coria. Her walk was way more determined than usual – Coria would surely be scolded. 

At Solas’ side, Varric had a little laugh.

« A _fox_ … Fitting, indeed. I hope Ruffles won’t have to kill you, my friend.»

Then he looked up at Solas.

« What do you transform into, Chuckles ? »

Solas smiled.

« That will be for another time. »

**Author's Note:**

> First little chapter about my Inquisitor and her shapeshifting form :) I have ideas for other chapters on the subject, so stay tuned!  
> Thanks for reading this, you're awesome !  
> xx


End file.
